


Blue.

by GaySexStiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ballet Dancer Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Jealous Castiel, Jealous Dean, M/M, Protective Castiel, Punk Castiel, Top!Cas!, bottom!Dean, cute drunk dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySexStiel/pseuds/GaySexStiel
Summary: Dean Winchester a passionate ballet dancer meets Castiel Novak a sarcastic but loving punk. Castiel who only sees in black and white mets Dean , who shows him there's more to life than sadness , he shows him love , and forgiveness.  Just like Dean helps Castiel , he helps Dean love himself and let go of the past. The love of these two burns bright , and in a dark hallway where your demons try to tear you down Castiel and Dean are each others light.





	1. Rude awakening

Dean slept peacefully all cuddled up into his fluffy duvet , his cheek pressed against his pillow and dark lashes resting against his cheek. His lips slightly parted , and chest rising and falling steadily. Dean stired as he heard birds chirping outside his window and felt the sun hit his pale freckled cheeks , he smiled slightly in his sleep before he's jumping awake and panting heavily as he heard a thud against his window. He carefully slipped out of bed , pillow in his hand as he macalm is way over to the window only to jump back and let out a small squeal as he sees his older brother Sam climbing up his window. "Guess you can call me Flynn ridder , my dear Rapunzel." Sam teased , his breath reaking of alcohol making Dean scoff and help him into his room. "Really Dean?" Sam chuckles as he sees the pillow Dean held in his tiny hand. "What were you going to do?" Sam asked "beat me to death with it?" He laughed and ruffled Dean's hair. "Yes.!" Dean sassed and hit him with his pillow over and over until he heard his door being open and their dad standing there a hand on his hip. "Did you just get in Sam?" He asked raising a brow at him , Sam still slightly intoxicated couldn't figure out what to say. "No , Sir. He came into wake me up. I asked him too." Dean lies , watching Sam nod at what he had said. John looks between the two , before walking out. "Tha-" Sam gets cut off as he earns another whack in the face with Dean's pillow. "Shut up and get out of my room." He sassed and plopped down on his bed , Sam only laughed coming over to play with Dean's hair making Dean hum very softly. Sam kept playing with his hair till Dean had fallen asleep , tucking him in and kissing his head. He watched how peaceful Dean looked while sleeping , and wished his brother could feel peace and calm without having to be asleep. He slowly slipped out of Dean's room and into his own , falling down on his bed and falling asleep immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter , hope y'all like it.


	2. Nightmares.

Dean's P.O.V 

 

Darkness , I saw darkness. It's cold , so cold I can see my own breath. I'm scared , please help me. I see a light it's so dim and distant and hardly made out , I hesitantly follow it my curiosity getting the best of me. The light seems to get dimmer and dimmer the closer that I get till finally it pops. I stand there , my hands sweating and chest tight. My breaths came fast and then a bright light illuminated the spot i stood on , blinding me. My hands came up to cover my face , and slowly the lights dimmed out. "Dean Winchester , the stage is yours." I heard someone call out and I look over in the direction , but I only see my father standing there. His poster reading "Winchester's kick ass." 

 

"You got this!" He said , and then just like that I no longer felt scared or nervous. He gave me a big thumbs up and smiled , that goofy smile of his "When ever you're ready." I heard the voice speake , and with that I started to move beautifully along the stage. I moved so delicate and slow , perfect. The lights had adjusted and made me look like a beautiful swan ,dancing in a lake. The music consumed me and I just danced my heart out. 

 

I froze , the music stopped and i heard a single clap. My father was gone and the same empty feeling in my chest returned. 

Then I felt it , I was shoved down onto the floor , unknown figures above me shouting at me that I wasn't good enough. I couldn't make out their faces or their voices , but the words they spoke made me insecure. They kicked me repeatedly until I was left crying , in a puddle of my own blood. 

"Worthless." They screamed , laughing at my pained expression , but what hurt the most were the words my father spoke. "Waste of space!" He shouted at me. "Pathetic!" He growled and kicked me hard making me spit our blood. "Unworthy!" He laughed , grabbing a fistful of my hair and slamming my head against the floor , my vision was blurry and my head so heavy. "Unloved.." He said to finally but I broke into a full body sob at what he said last. "Fagg!" 

 

I cried , I hurt. It hurt all over. Every muscle in my body , from my head to my legs ached. My head was pounding and his words replayed over and over in my head. Before I heard voices repeat the same word. "Fagg!" They all shouted , I covered my ears not wanting to hear but they only shouted louder. I couldn't hold back the tears , it hurt. That word hurt. 

I kept crying , keeping my knees tucked into my belly. I was shaking? The room was spinning and i slowly fell unconscious. 

 

I stopped breathing. 

 

"Dean!" I heard my brother say , his voice echoing. 

 

He sounded so far

 

"Dean!" He sounded hurt. 

 

"Dean!" He said much louder

 

slowly my eyes fluttered open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry , if there are any mistakes. This story is being written on my phone


	3. I'm fine.

Dean's blinked awake and fluttered his lashes delicately as he tried to readjust to the light , he looked over at Sam who gave him a sheepish grin "Morning." He grins over at Dean , making Dean grumble. "No." He sassed and rolled over closer to Sam "play with my hair." He demands making Sam chuckle and do just as Dean had asked. "You okay?" Sam asked , running his fingers through Dean's short soft hair. "I'm fine Sammy. I'm just tired." Dean says and looks up at him and yawns a bit. "And in need of a breathe mint or two." Sam says with a chuckle making Dean roll his eyes. "Yeah what ever." He says with a small smile. Before Sam is looking over at Dean in worry "so.." Sam starts , making Dean look up at him. "Yeah?" He asked , sitting up now and rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "I... You were crying." Sam says , pointing out his wet cheeks. "I already said I was fine Sammy, don't worry." He reassured , making Sam huff a bit and mumbled under his breath making Dean scoff and mess up Sam's hair and then wacking him with the pillow , Sam's hair all tussled around when the pillow met his face make Dean giggle and fall back on his bed. "You ass." Sam laughed. 

 

Dean looked over at Sam as he stood up , watching him fix his hair and swoop it to the side like he had it before. He readjusted his leather jacket , smoothing it out and popping the collar up. "I'm such a bad ass." Sam grins making Dean roll his eyes. "Yes , because bad asses wear make up." Dean teased making Sam roll his eyes. "What ever. You're hating because I look fabulous in black liner." Sam stated striking a pose making Dean shake his head over at him. "Yes , so very jealous." He teased. "Any ways.. I'm going out with some friends. We're going to out for lazer tagging , and bowling wanna come?" Sam asked , going over by Dean's window and pulling out a lighter from his pocket and then a cigarette from his other and placing the cigarette between his chapped lips and lighting it up. He takes in a small drag , before pulling the smoke out. "Sure." Dean shrugged as he did his bed and went into his closet to pick out some clothes. 

Sam stilll smoking by the window and staring off into space as Dean dressed in some light denim jeans and a black shirt , he goes into the bathroom and fixes his hair and brushes his teeth. When Dean came out , Sam had already finished his cigarette and was texting on his phone. "Okay I'm ready." Dean says , making Sam look up from his phone. "Alright. Let's go." Sam says , and walks out the door Dean slowly following after him , having to run to catch up with him. "Slow down I have small legs." Dean says to Sam who only walked faster , Dean having to jog a bit. "Sam." Dean huffed , making Sam laugh and walk at Dean's pace. 

Sam eventually did carry Dean down the stair's and out the door , saying something along the lines of Dean being to short and walking to damn slow. Sam sat Dean down by the steps of their house , pulling out another smoke making Dean snatch it away "you already had one." He grumbled , staring over at Sam who was laughing. "Yes mom." He rolled his eyes , and took the smoke from Dean and lit ir up , Dean only rolled his eyes and moodily crossed his arms over his chest as they waited for Sam's friend to come and pick them up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry , i haven't updated. My story is shit.


	4. Sam's friend's

Dean and Sam sat waiting on the steps on the driveway , Sam drumming his fingers over his lap as he starts to grow impatient. While Dean sat there , patiently his hands folded over his lap. "They take for ever." Sam says checking his phone about three times and huffing , growing more inpatient as the minutes go by. "Relax , we've only been sitting here for ten minutes at the most." Dean says softly , looking over at Sam who was glaring at the driveway. "So inpatient." Dean laughed and shook his head , looking over at driveway as well and watching all the cars pass by. "What are your friend's like?" Dean asked nervously , he's never been one to have many friend's. Dean wasn't like Sam at all , they were both so opposite but alike in so many ways. While Sam made friends easily and was more of a free spirit , Dean was shy and often worried way to much. Though both Winchester brothers were loving and had a big heart , Dean more than Sam. You see Dean , Dean was picked on and pushed around since he was smaller and often didn't fight back , but Sam , oh Sam he didn't take shit from anyone. Dean tried to avoid fights but he was still sassy , and Sam just didn't care. 

 

Sam sighed once more and then poked Dean's cheek repeatedly , making Dean smile and turn around and bite his finger. "Ow , so rude." Sam says with a small laugh "hey it's your own fault." Dean says with a grin. "So?" Dean says looking at Sam once more "yeah?" Sam asked , ruffling Dean's hair. "What are your friens like?" He asked again "their little shits." Sam says with a small laugh , giving his brother a dimpled grin. "Well they're , I guess they are free spirited much like I. They like to live life to the fullest and are always up for adventure. They always have your back even if you're wrong." Sam says , Dean wished he had that , friends that would have his back instead he has "friends" who he competes with and is hated for the talent that seems to flow when he dances , making his so called friends envy him and hate him for how effortlessly he looks , almost is af Dean was born to take the spotlight. When in reality , Dean hated being in the spotlight , but dancing and moving along the stage , he felt free , happy , felt like it was then where people truly saw him. 

"They'll love you." Sam reassured and ruffled his hair once more , making Dean's smile return. "Oh they're here , finally." Sam grumbled as his friend's car comes into the driveway. Dean slowly got up and followed after Sam with shy and timid moves. "You can get in the back." Sam says as he climbs into the passenger side amd smiles over Dean who hesitantly climbs into the back with two of Sam's friends. "Hey." They both smile over at Dean and poke his pink cheeks. "Hi." Dean says shyly , one had blonde hair that fell against his eyes a bit , while the other had brown hair and woke it spike up a bit. "That's Trey , and Alex." Sam says , looking at Dean through the mirror "and this is Mathew." He points to the driver as they pull away from their house. Dean felt like he already belonged , safe even between the two older and much bugger men. Sam and his friend's talked and joked around , Dean even joining in once in a while , already warming up to them. "So bowling then party?" Mathew asked , looking over at Sam briefly smiling then looking at the road again "Yes." Sam says , pulling out a cigarette and smoking with a quite hum. Dean made a face at the smell and the bad habbit Sam seemed to have but said nothing , letting Sam smoke and relax. They all kept joking till they arrived at the lot to the bowling alley. Mathew parked his car and looked over at Dean "ready to have some fun?" He winked , making Dean blush and nod shyly , Sam and the others laughing at how red Dean had got. 

They made their way out of the car and over to the building and Rented shes and the spot they would be playing , they all sat down rather loudly making a couple of people turning their heads towards them and shake their heads in disapproval , Dean frowning a bit but sitting down with them. "You're up first Matt." Sam says , watching him stand and pick up a rather heavy ball and nearly trip over his feet as he tries to swing it back and towards the pins , Sam and the others laughing loudly at how much trouble he semeed to be having , Dean even giggling softly and encouraging Mathew. "Yeah baby bend over." Trey says laughing and whistling , Mathew bending down with a laugh while Sam shakes his head "shake what your moma gave ya." Sam slurred , earning a few shs , Mathew drops the ball as best as he could and watching it hit the edge making him smile. "Close enough." He joked , and grabbed another ball and swung it back and letting it go and watching as he hit all the pins , before he's posing and bowing before taking his seat. Sam went up next and , picked up a ball and modeled , posing for them , while they all took pictures and cat called him. Dean was dying of embarrassment , at how loud they were. Sam let the ball go and made another strike , when Trey went up he ended up slipping and fallinf with the ball making Sam and the rest laugh , watching Trey get up and laugh "that ladies and gentleman , is called the cannon ball." He joked with a small smile , Sam smiled and pushed Dean up so he could go up. Dean found a ball and blushed furiously as they kept cat calling him and complimenting him. "Enough , no hitting on my brother." Sam says with a small laugh. 

That's how they're day went there in the bowling Alley , fooling around and laughing loudly , stilll earning people to tell them to shut up. Eventually their time ran out and Dean couldn't be more than thankful , as much as he seemed fond of them , he really didn't want to get banned from ever coming again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all enjoying this Story.?


	5. not an update

Hey sorry for disappearing for so long, I do plan to continue but I've been having a bit of writers block and it doesn't help that I am insecure about my work. thank for the feedback I've received. 

I've also been thinking about restarting the whole chapters as a whole.

Please let me known what y'all think.


End file.
